drarry one shots
by masonxoxo
Summary: These are one shots most are drarry
1. Chapter 1

ok I have written several stories in the next few chapters are yes the same couple , I would like every person who reads them to review and tell me which one you like which one you don't and which one I should continue .

please help me I don't want to start ANOTHER story that no one will read .

thank you ,

masonxoxo 3


	2. Chapter 2

*^ Harry *^

I sighed pulling my dress shirt from my skinny jeans I don't own much clothing let alone formal dress robes so I had let Hermione order certain parts of the attire. I placed my robe and tie on the table next to Ron's he was glaring at the dance floor I ran a hand through my hair I wanted to dance I love dancing, but I didn't want to dance in a crowd of my classmates at least ..not alone. I slumped down disappointed Ron suddenly stopped ranting and was staring I turned my head in time to see Draco Malfoy waltz up and smile " care to dance ?" I flushed, but jumped up I grabbed his hand and ran on to the dance floor .

~No Pov!

from around them students stared mostly Hogwarts students. everyone else didn't really care even some Professors were gawking Harry Potter had his back pressed to Draco Malfoy's chest the two boys were dancing happily together. Harry turned quickly placing his hand on Draco's neck the other had his hands on the smaller boys hips. Draco spun Harry pulling the black haired boy's back to his chest he was whispering in Harry's ear making the boy laugh . they were dancing together bodies moving in sync ,

~Harry~

I pulled Draco off the dance floor giggling he smiled "I'll go get us some punch " I nodded taking a chance I leaned up Draco was taller then me around 5'11 while I was a short 5'6 I kissed his cheek he smiled turning I watched him walk away happiness flaming my body "Harry " Hermione and Ron both were suddenly in front of me I flushed "h-hi " Ron was glaring Hermione looked concerned " are you mental !" I looked down "I " I looked up in time to see Hermione elbow Ron " Harry are you ok ?" I felt the tears my best friends gasped in shock "did , did I do something wrong?" Ron's face went to guilt Hermione shook her head "of course not sweetie as long as your happy and having fun " I felt like she was my mother sometimes I sighed I wiped my tears feeling stupid for getting so worked up I heard Ron blow out a breath " sorry Harry no you didn't do anything wrong I , I guess I'm just a little shock I'm mean its Malfoy " I flushed "I know I can't believe he asked me to dance I'm having so much fun though " Ron and Hermione smiled this year has been difficult , Ron nodded "I'm going to head up to bed see you tomorrow Harry " I nodded " Hey Ron will you take my clothes ?" he nodded " don't worry about it " I smiled a thanks as he left Draco returned Hermione looked at him then me her honey brown eyes filled with several emotions I swallowed taking the cup he offered he smiled at me I felt my cheeks heat a light pink "Hermione you know Draco " Draco chuckled " Granger " he stated Hermione nodded "Malfoy " she looked at me then him " make sure he gets to bed " I flushed looking down missing Hermione's and Draco's shared look and Hermione walk away , "are you ok Harry ?" I looked back up he smiled at me "I yeah I'm great " I set my drink on the table taking Draco's he watched amused I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the dance floor , Dancing with Draco was .. amazing as the music slowed everyone stopped "were going to stick in a slow song " the music became quiet I looked up at Draco who looked at the other couples before wrapping his arms around my waist I gasped in shock before moving my hands up his broad chest around his neck I swallowed


	3. Chapter 3

the creature flew up Malfoy dropped the lamp and Fang barked running off Malfoy ran infront me as I fell back the black creature moved closer Malfoy fumbled into his robes pulling his wand out .

" Stupefy " Malfoy cried out the blue spell hit the creature square in the chest it flew back " Harry !" I stared up at Malfoy " what's happened ?" I stared at Malfoy's hand gripping it he pulled me up I stumbled into his body burying my face in his neck " thank you " I whispered over and over .

Things were a bit awkward after that Draco couldn't pick a fight not after saving Harry's life like that.

~Harry ~

I swallowed looking up from my plate after everything that's happened I really just wanted a long nap fighting a 3 headed dog, flying keys, giant chessboard, and even Lord Voldemort on the back of a teachers head . School would be out in a couple of days and I'd be back at the Dursley's .

I finished making dinner " can I go ?" I asked my Aunt Petunia looked at me then her husband who was in the living room with Dudley she placed the food filled plates on the table " Harry grab some bread and cheese and a bottle of juice and go upstairs " I stared at my aunt, but nodded grabbing the things she told me and walked up the stairs. I finished making the 3 cheese sandwiches sighing I bit my lip chewing I stare at myself in the mirror pulling my hair it looked better I was taller I looked 12 I suppose. I wanted different glasses I stared at Hedwig her blue eyes stared back at me. I got up pulling the hair pin out of my desk drawer I undid the lock opening the cage she hopped out stretching her wings . I watched her stare out my window the bars dull red against the glass I pressed my hand to my window the cold smooth object comforting on my over heating hands . I finished my second sandwich "god I'm bored "

I heard a strange noise I sat up pulling on my gray oversized shirt, my eyes widened as I saw the headlights " Ron " was a sigh out of my mouth " what how why are you here ?" they pulled the bars off the window making a thump and a crash . I just stood there watching Fred then George climb through my window I swallowed " uh my stuff is downstairs in the cupboard under the stairs " Fred nodded George following him I pulled socks on stuffing my feet into my converse (trainers in the U.K ) I breathed a sigh of relief watching Fred and George re- enter my room . They passed Ron my trunk I watched Fred climb in first I climbed up on the desk taking Fred's hand he pulled me half way into the car as I turned to look at George my eyes widened as I noticed my owl cage " Hedwig " I whispered she screech and the four of us heard " THAT RUDDY OWL !" George turned grabbed the cage climbing onto the desk Fred took the cage George jumped I caught his arm . I sighed in relief letting Hedwig out as Fred drove us off " by the way Harry happy birthday " I gave a snort and laugh leaning my head on George's shoulder falling asleep .

(during this scene I use direct quotes from the movie not to copyright ,but they fit in )

I stood in the book shop talking with Ginny and the twins. I stared at Draco as he came down the stairs he opened his mouth to say something, our eyes met my green meeting his startling grey. My cheeks flushed and he bit his lip Ron walked glaring at Draco "now, now, Draco play nice " Draco seemed to wince as his father's cane came down on his shoulder. My eyebrows nit together I watched as Draco's father stared at me, "Lucius Malfoy we meet at last " he pulled me closer " Forgive me " I noticed Draco's shoulders tense . He gripped my arm the cold metal on my forehead "your scar is legend As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you " " Voldemort killed my parents he was nothing more than a murderer " Lucius stared at me " you must me very brave to mention his name or very foolish " "Fear of name only increases fear of the thing itself " Harry looked over at Hermione's strong voice Draco was watching her as she spoke. Lucius seemed to question her, " And you must be Miss. Granger " Lucius looked at his son for confirmation Draco simply nodded " yes Draco's told me about you. And your parents " Hermione looked back at her parents ... "

Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy were fighting I tumbled out of Flourish and Blotts , Draco gripped my arm to keep me from falling I blushed " hi " he nodded he was taller then me " are you alright " I asked he looked down at me " I'm fine Potter " I bit my lip " Draco " he looked at me blonde eyebrows nit together " I never got to fully thank you for saving me last year from Voldemort do you think maybe I could make it up to you " I asked softly he stared at me " if I mean If that's really what you want " I nodded

I walked through the corridor with wood " I spent the summer devising a whole new Quidditch program " I groaned as he stated " were gonna train early , harder and longer " his eyebrows nit together and growled " what -? I don't believe it " we all followed " where you think you're going, Flint ?" Flint grunted " Quidditch practice " "I booked it for Gryffindor " Flint handed the note over " new seeker ?" my cheeks flushed as Draco stepped forward " Malfoy " slipped from my lips as a gasp Ron and Hermione ran over, I also noticed how gorgeous he looked in his quidditch robes I looked at wood " Oliver we can practice later the pitch isn't going anywhere plus I realized I can't actually um " Harry started to back up turning he walked back to the locker room hearing whispers behind him ..

I took a breath closing my eyes " what was I thinking " I mumbled to myself changing into jeans and a simple t-shirt . I slid on the converse zipping my jacket up I stuffed my hands in my pockets wandering around the grounds. " Harry !" I looked up Ron started to explain what happened I swallowed " well honestly Malfoy has a point not with the language he used, but I mean how do you know Malfoy's not good just because his father is sponsoring the team with new brooms doesn't mean anything plus Hermione you stuck yourself out there with that comment and by saying your just as bad as he is " I continued to walk not even realizing I was making it down to the pitch , I sighed making my way to the stands I sat down when I finally got settled I ran a hand through my shaggy hair " damn now their going to act weird around me "

(I'm skipping this entire rest of the year everyone knows what happened )

I swallowed I tapped on the compartment door we were all riding home the door slid open and I was met with the faces of Slytherin , Draco stood " I'll be right back " they all watched as he exited I moved backwards " What it is ?" I swallowed " Well I realize I never got to um repay you, but I will I promise " I looked down " the other was about earlier this year I know I wasn't there to hear what exactly happened, but what my house mates told me I don't agree with what you called Hermione, but I do agree that it wasn't any of her business your father can afford to sponsor the Slytherin team while some of us can't, " I took a breath " I watched you play your good Draco really good you didn't buy your way in you have real talent and I'm glad I got to play against you for your first game " he stared at me " really ?" I nodded my cheeks flushing I took a chance " plus I know how worried you were about me and I 'm glad you saved me in the forest its really opened my eyes " I looked over his shoulder on my tippy toes " I should go, but I promise I 'll make it up to you " I smiled at him " thanks for hearing me ramble " I walked back wards turning I walked back to the Gryffindor side of the train ..

I sat across from Ron at breakfast listening to him talk about Egypt , I laughed listening I pulled my notebook out they watched me " um Harry I wanted to talk to you about something " I looked up staring into Hermione's warm honey brown eyes " yeah " she looked at Ron who didn't answer I sighed " spit it out Hermione really " she blushed " well I was thinking about what you said last year about Malfoy, and well your right I mean I don't know him and I never even thought to learn anything about him so I had no right to say what I said and I can tell that you think he's talented so I'm sorry, but I also know that the way your reacting to him is because of what happened in First year in the forest " I sighed " of course it does and eleven year blonde boy who was supposed to be my arch rival saved me from HIM and didn't even give it a second thought he protected me and he had no real reason to I- I owe him "

I just told Hermione and Ron about Sirius Black, but something wasn't right " but I don't know something about his name and all the poster he looks so familiar like a friend someone I trusted " I took a breath " I uh I 'll be right back " I got up " Harry " I smiled " I'll be right back " I moved down the halls till I came to the Slytherin's I peeked into compartments till one opened " come in " I stared at Draco he looked goregous I chewed on my lip he gave me a smiled " c'mon " I walked in staring at Blaise , and Theo I sat next to Draco " you told them " I stated he nodded " yes " I stared at him " y-you look different " he smiled " thanks " I flushed " you do too your taller and your hairs shaggier " I pulled my legs up " well its always had a mind of its own I think it hates me " the 3 snakes stared at me Blaise chuckled Theo seemed to stare " your hair ?" I nodded " my aunt used to chop it all off said it was just a bother the next morning I'd have a full head of hair they of course would just get angry and - " I stopped , shutting my mouth " Harry " I looked at Draco " your not using gel " I stated he nodded " what's wrong ?" I smiled " nothing's wrong I actually had a question " he nodded " go on " I swallowed " well I have this photo album I got my first year and in the back it has all this wizarding stuff i think their families, but one said Black like Sirius Black and I remember in the Library at Hogwarts your families connected to them I was wondering how my godfather's related to you " they openly stared " how? your godfather's Sirius Black " I nodded " I've only told you everyone keeps telling me to stay away from him and that he's the enemy and trying to kill me it really irks me, but um my question " I stated looking at the blonde " right oh well my mother's Narcissa Black Sirius is her cousin " I swallowed the lump in my throat " were not related right in some weird pureblood way ?" he smiled " no plus through out time people of the bloodlines often mated with their own " I shivered " gross " " so how exactly did you learn about all this " I looked down " well um" I pulled the book out of my pocket waving my hand over it it in largened " I found this squeezed between some books in the library Madam Pince said it wasn't a library book so I could take it " I let them read the notes and conversations of my parents and Sirius Black , Remus Lupin , Narcissa Black and Severus Snape

I sat in Divination looking over Ron's shoulder to see Draco he sat with Blaise and Theo who had taken a liking to me when we could we all 4 would talk .

I sat out by the black lake just watching " hey " I looked up " Draco " He nodded smiling sitting next to me, I noticed Blaise and Theo held hands " you two are ? you to " Blaise laughed " yeah were dating " they sat across from me my cheeks flushed " you mean its ok ?" I questioned they stared at me I shut my eyes I stood " I have to I " I turned walking away " Harry " I felt a hand on my back I shuddered " its ok " I whispered tears rolling down my cheeks " Draco do something " hissed Theo " me b-" I felt him turn me coaxing me into his chest I cried into his collarbone " Harry breath We need you to explain " I blushed pulling away to wiping my cheeks " I was 9 , I was in the backyard doing the gardening my cousin was as you say supervising me I looked up and I noticed our neighbors had their window open and the blinds up I didn't understand at the exact moment, but I'll always remember how I stared at the teenager changing he was 13 I couldn't stop when I was working I caught him peeking out the window at me I remember his face as the sun went down and I was on my knees digging in the dirt around 10 I stood pulling my shirt off I grabbed the hose and I started washing the dirt off when I put my glasses back he was standing in front of me " I walked into the house the next morning to make breakfast and I was thrown over the couch into the living room the curtains were drawn and I got the worst beating 3 broken ribs broke my jaw and dislocated my shoulder after that they moved me back into the house into my cupboard " I opened my eyes Theo was actually crying his face buried in Blaise's neck I looked up at Draco's whose jaw was clenched I reached up rubbing his jaw he sighed " well its different in the Wizarding world " I gave a small 'oh ' " this neighbor boy do you two still uh have contact " I heard Blaise's snicker " well he's 17 he's at college, but he comes home during the summer so I see him when I'm there he still strips in front of his open window and he'll sometimes walk over, but I showed him this picture " I stated pulling the picture of Draco out he stared at it " this is " I smiled " we were outside the bookshop I caught the photographer and asked for a copy of them I - I wanted a picture of my savior " he chuckled " cheeky prat " I blushed leaned up on my toes I bit my lip pressing my mouth against his he sighed holding me I wrapped my arms around his neck fingers twisting in his platinum blonde locks . I pulled away " that's how I'm repaying you " he smirked at me I pressed my mouth against his again, Blaise laughed behind us I pulled away blushing Draco laughed holding my waist "so you don't have a crush on the muggle ?" I giggled kissing his cheek "I have given my heart to a certain pureblood blonde " he smiled kissing my neck I shivered cheeks heating.

I blushed as Draco pulled me onto his lap "Dray " I whispered he smiled kissing my temple "don't be embarrassed " I trailed my fingers down his cheek " I'm not embarrassed love I'm feeling a little teased " he smiled "ohh is my little Harry turned on ?" I flushed "Dray " I whined my 13 year old boyfriend kissed me softly I flushed looking down at our intertwined hands I heard snickering looking up Theo was giggling while Blaise snickered, Ron, Hermione and Neville all looked over at us they seemed to accept our relationship. I wrapped my arms around Draco's neck he stared at me in shock , I was the one who had issues with PDA I love Draco, but sometimes showing over affection just irked me. he pulled me closer we were out by the Black Lake with the group it was Saturday maybe 11:30 in the morning . I bit my lip "I wanted to apologize " his blonde eyebrows knit together "apologize what for ?" I swallowed sighing "well I just I know its hard for you to be with me to show you care about me in public to let others see how you feel about me because how I feel with public displays of affection I just I'm trying and I love that you want to hold me and show me how much you care about how much I mean to you so I'm trying its not that I don't like affection its just I haven't been around it you know I grew up for a decade with no affection so its hard for me " He smiled nuzzling our noses "Harry I know and that's partially why I do it so you know and I suppose I'm trying to make up for that decade of your childhood . I love you Harry and I want to show the world that no matter what anyone thinks " I flushed it was something I always did when Dray said something sweet or just anything remotely romantic it made my heart beat faster and my cheeks flush . I nibbled on my lip he was waiting " I love you too Dray " he smiled

I felt my breath hitch he was so breath taking I flushed he kissed my softly I pulled away burying my face in his broad shoulder he chuckled laying back I gasped at the movement , but just curled on top of him . He stroked my back we laid together I was always myself with him goofy and childlike I couldn't help it . I giggled in his neck as he whispered to me I sat up I was in fact straddling his waist he moved his hands up my back I sighed stretching we knew we weren't alone, but we might as well have been since they both knew their companions were in their own worlds and conversations . I leaned back a little to feel Draco's thighs and knees I leaned down kissing him slowly he purred into our kiss I nipped at his lip pulling away sitting back up he traced my back with long pale fingers I shivered he groaned I flushed looking away I caught Theo's eye he winked before looking back at his dark skinned boyfriend . Draco gave a shaky breath " sorry " he whispered I laid back down my head against his collarbone he was so tall he grew a lot this year "its ok " I whispered back I bit my lip and decided quickly I slowly undid his green silk dress shirt he stiffened at first before relaxing I pushed the left side of his shirt off his torso before stroking his skin he sighed in content I kissed his milky white skin he was beautiful he rolled us over I gasped his lower body lay between my legs I swallowed he had his eyes closed I leaned up and kissed him hard he groaned his body moved flat against mine his arms moved down his forearms flat in the grass his hands flat against the grass my fingers pulled on his silk blonde hair he pushed himself up a little I felt his fingers move down my sighed I shivered I moved my leg throwing it over his thigh .

I heard laughter I pulled away from Draco he growled I flushed he sat up and turned glaring openly at the Hufflepuffs standing there I sat up slowly Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch- Fletchy and Ernie Mcmillian were sneering at us I never personally liked Hufflepuff , but I was close with 3 students from Ravenclaw Michael Corner, Terry Boot , and Luna Lovegood. I bit my lip and placed a hand on Draco's arm I kissed the back of his neck he scowled at them " Can I help you with something or were you just watching the show ?" he sneered they stopped laughing "SHOW ? " screeched Hannah Abbott I winced from the high pitched girl " right like anyone would want to see you fucking the orphan " Draco whispered something and Ernie was lifted into the air he screeched " put me down Malfoy !" Draco inspected his fingernails " no that's alright " I giggled into Draco's shoulder he looked at me "we were in the middle of something weren't we love ?" I bit my lip "well actually oh wait we were " I moved my hand to Draco's thigh rubbing it I moved so I could kiss him our lips brushed and we heard " Ok , Ok just put Ernie down and we'll go no one wants to see that " I looked at Draco my eyes flashed dangerously he kissed me my body rippled and I stood anger deep in my blood I raised my hand " you don't want to see? I can arrange for you never to see again " I whispered furious my voice dripped with malice and venom they froze staring at me I spoke softly in Parselmouth it sounded like I was chanting "no! No ! Please were sorry " I heard hissing I looked down to see 3 beautiful snakes " oh hello " I cooed I dropped to my knee hissing to them Justin I heard scream and run off Hannah and Susan following Draco dropped Ernie who landed on his back in seconds he was up on his feet running off . I let the snakes curl up my arm I turned sitting in Draco's lap "aren't they pretty " I cooed again Draco nibbled on my ear I hissed to the snake Draco shuddered under me

_is this your mate human ? _the white one hissed I nodded _yes_ I hissed to him the black one moved up my arm around my shoulder hissing _will you make hatchlings with him ?_ she asked I flushed Draco looked worried _no maybe someday I'm just a hatchling myself _ all three snakes nodded the brown one hadn't spoke so I hissed to them they nodded I promised to come later and get them they slithered back into the bushes I laid back down pulling Draco on top of me he stared at me "what just happened ?" I moved my leg around his thigh I placed my left hand on his chest playing with the silver chain around his neck I kissed his jaw "Ebony the black snake obviously asked if we were going to make hatchlings together after her mate Ivory the white snake asked if we were mate " I let my tongue wrap around his earlobe sucking he groaned his hips pressed viciously into mine "a-and ?" he stuttered gasping in pleasure I pulled away moving my left hand around his torso to his back "I said you are my mate, but were just hatchlings ourselves so we won't be having our own for awhile " his eyes snapped open and his silver stormy eyes stared down at me " y-you said that ?" I blushed then sighed " yes Dray I want to be with you forever to have children be a family something I've never had " he kissed me we rolled , but he stayed on top I giggled pulling away he smiled " you Harry Potter are amazing " I flushed at his gorgeous smile he looked up I tilted my head back seeing Blaise and Theo upside down I rolled over on my stomach I felt Draco lower himself so he was laying on me " well that looks " Blaise cut Theo off by laughing his head thrown back I flushed Draco's mouth pressed against my neck I rolled over wrapping my arms around his torso hugging him my face pressed into his neck " I love you " I whispered he sat up cradling me I sighed he ran his fingers through my black hair he stroked my abdomen I kissed him he smiled " I love you too Harry "


	4. Chapter 4

Ron, Hermione, and Harry went out that Friday night taking the one eyed witch passage to Hogsmeade. From there they caught the Knight bus to Muggle London Dance clothes on Harry in black skinny jeans that hung low on his hips with a shirt two sizes to big it was short though coming to his bellybutton the sleeve hung off his shoulder . Hermione wore her own bright yellow skinny jeans with a snug crop top that said 'love me hate me I really don't care'. Ron wasn't so used to the party scene, but also being a pureblood he didn't own most muggle clothing so he stuck with jeans and a simple red shirt .

The club was filled . Corners held kissing couples straight, gay, and lesbian, the dance floor was filled and in the center was Harry Potter. Harry's body moved with the music he was grinning as he twirled and danced with his best friend Hermione Granger. Hermione gasped " I need a drink " Harry laughed letting her go he made sure she got to the bar with Ron before closing his eyes continuing to dance to what seemed to be All Time Low or maybe MayDay Parade he shrugged continuing to move his hips. Harry's body seemed to move provocatively yet beautiful, He felt the body slink up against his, hands on his hips it was male according to the chest his back was against and the large yet soft hands on his hips .

"Can I join you ?" he said seductively in my ear, I almost didn't recognize the voice, but I did. Spinning my hands on his shoulders I stared into deep grey eyes once filled with mischief and desire turned to recognition and surprise I gasped " Malfoy ?" I stated confused yet calm . His eyes widened, but then calmed " Potter " I grew curious peeking over his shoulder indeed through the dancers I saw 2 slytherins at a table, Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott . I smirked keeping my hands on his shoulders I continued to dance moving sensuously I whispered into his ear to make sure he heard " I 'm part of a bet " I purred I moved my body against his " How Slytherin " I turned my back pressed against his chest his hands on my bare skin seemed to tingle with pleasure. Malfoy did dance with him keeping up best he could, Harry moved his body seductively against Malfoy's he brought one arm up rising his shirt he placed that hand on the back of Malfoy's neck the exposed skin was instantly explored by a pale smooth hand. Harry opened his eyes they met brown eyes he smirked staring at Blaise Zabini the chocolate skinned teen was shocked, but didn't show it Harry did see him elbow Theo Nott who looked at the two 14 year olds on the dance floor Harry winked turning, his hand gripped Malfoy's neck he brought his mouth down on Malfoy's neck he bit down Malfoy's hands clenched his hip . Harry sucked on Malfoy's skin blowing letting his magic seal the hickie and bite mark it would not come off till Harry made it. Harry skimmed his lips up the side of Malfoy's neck bringing my mouth to his ear I flicked my tongue against his earlobe " I won " I purred " Draco " he finished seductively he then let go moving back two steps he turned moving through the teenage sweaty bodies he walked classy, confident, and sexy off the dance floor up to the bar he smiled at his friends " we need to go " they nodded Hermione handed Harry a water bottle as they started for the door, but they heard Ron's sneered " slytherin's why are they here?" I groaned " Ron I 'm tired and I need a shower can we go ?" " sure "

I sat at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione at breakfast eating eggs and pancakes along with different types of muffins Harry stood Hermione watched him stretch gasping when his black shirt came up " Harry what happened ?" he looked down running his fingers across his golden tan skin he winced as his fingers brushed over the four bruises his mind flashed to last night . I sat " nothing some guy grabbed me at the club it must be from him " " ok Harry if your sure " I nodded Hermione was worried School was over in just a couple weeks I was dreading going to the Dursley's, but considering what happened I think nothing worse could possibly happen in Little Whinging. This year was achingly painful and exhausting I looked reaching for my glass when my eyes met dark brown Blaise Zibini was watching us , Hermione stuttered " he's staring again " Zabini had taken a pleasure in watching us all year I sighed " yeah hopefully he's got a crush on you or something or this is just awkward " Hermione gasped " Harry " she whined hitting me in the shoulder I threw my head back laughing several students turned I just flashed smiles. We both calmed I smiled at her as Ron plopped in front of us across the table he piled his plate sighing " whats wrong ?" Hermione asked I was to busy grey eyes penetrated me I wasn't even aware till Ron stated " Charlie got hurt badly he'll be coming home he got burns from a dragon " I blushed looking away from the eyes of Slytherin prince " I'm sorry Ron " I stated " but I guess it'll be good to see Charlie injured or not I bet you miss him " Hermione nodded at my statement Ron sighed " I guess "

I laid on the grass below a big oak tree listening to music from my ipod a gift from Hermione last year for my birthday . I felt magic someone elses , I bit my lip rolling on my back away from my book my ipod and earbuds lay ontop. I stared up at the 3 Slytherins I gathered my things standing " I um " I bit my lip harder " I want it gone " I raised my head looking into steel silver eyes a gasp came from my parted lips . I closed my eyes looking down I took a breath looking back up Theo was watching curiously at me not moving or saying anything Blaise had his arms crossed he was taller then both me 5'6 and Malfoy 5'7 . I figured he was 5'11 Theo was also taller at an average 5'9 . I moved a hand into my hair I shrunk my book slipping it into my pocket with my ipod and earbuds I then lifted my shirt showing the bruises he left " I can't " his eyes filled with recognition and confusion I sighed " when I did the magic I didn't realize you were leaving some of your own magic plus a mark whether you meant to or not I am left with these and you are left with that I'm not sure whether the hickie will stay, but will till I " I swallowed my cheeks flushed " till what?" questioned Zabini . I wrapped my arms around my stomach " it doesn't matter I-I have to go " I turned " wait " I stilled " what " I asked turning my head to the sighed to indicate I was listening, " Potter I want it gone !" I turned to look at them " it won't come off not unless we both have a reason and our magic collides I will not risk my life for some harmless mark " Harry turned " and plus I don't want it gone " he chuckled leaving he heard " Potter ! " echoed he smirked

Harry was in the Library with Hermione he was waiting for her to finish then they were going clubbing again it was the last night they could go since they were leaving in 1 week and wouldn't have anytime for fun. Harry was already dressed for a party night Ron wasn't going Hermione said he needn't sleep to stop worrying about Charlie and seeing his older brother so soon . Harry wore his usual black skinnies that hung low on his hips showing off a strip of golden tan skin the shirt was a white dress shirt with a white tank underneath, Hermione had chosen jean shorts with a crop top and a black dress shirt a regular skinny tie around her neck .

They walked down the sidewalk finally picking a club Hermione and Harry slipped in being underage they clasped hands dancing into the crowd . Harry closed his eyes feeling the music moving his body naturally occasionally he'd feel hands or arms someone brush up against him, He heard Hermione whisper she'd be right back and he nodded Harry turned arms above his head, hips moving his body moved provocatively, seductive and sensuous he froze suddenly eyes snapping open . Harry could feel him, sense his magic and others he moved through the crowd of sweaty bodies he turned spotting Hermione he walked over " we need to go " Hermione looked at him " what's wrong ?" Harry shook his head " Hermione I feel something we need to go " the brunette nodded clearly confused, but followed her best friend through the crowd Harry's hand and Hermione's connected Harry pulled her out of the club . Harry looked around he could feel his magic pulsing his side ached Harry rubbed the bruises deciding to just follow Hermione back to the school .

They had study hall and free periods 4th through 7th years while 1st through 3rd years had classes Harry kept his head down his left hand wrapped around his waist to rub the bruises . " Harry are you alright ?" Harry looked up giving a smile to his best mate " i'm fine Ron " Ron nodded " if you say so " Harry hadn't lowered his head yet and his green eyes met grey Malfoy was watching him Harry's cheeks flushed and he ducked his head hissing he rubbed his side finally he just stood he grabbed his stuff told Professor McGonagall he didn't feel well and left making his way to Madam Pomfry's . I groaned entering the Hospital wing " Madam Pomfry " she came in " Mr. Potter " I gasped dropping my bag and books " I " and everything went dark ...

When I woke I wasn't alone I could sense lots of different magic it was crazy my body was on overdrive I slowed my breathing and grounded myself it was gone except I felt another magic pulsing I whimpered " Harry ?" I opened my eyes slowly in front of me was Hermione and the Weasley's I swallowed sitting up as best I could I winced gripping my side " Mr. Potter you need to tell me who you bonded with " I looked up at Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall ,and Madam Pomfry I swallowed " Draco Malfoy " I stated the mediwitch nodded sending little Colin Creevey to fetch him. " you bonded with Mr. Malfoy " I blushed " it was an accident I didn't think we were bonding I didn't know he was leaving his mark on me " I explained to Dumbledore he stared at me " why don't you explain " I sighed then groaned gripping my side " Ron, Hermione , and I were in Muggle Londan 2 weeks ago we were uh clubbing I was dancing by my self when someone came up I recognized Malfoy's voice it was bet or something I- I marked him and used my magic to ensure that it stayed for at least a couple days to prove I won, but I didn't know he was holding on to me so tight and that he was using his own magic, It bonded us he said he wanted the mark gone I told him I couldn't do anything and I wasn't risking me and my magic so it would go away " " oh Harry " I blushed " it was an accident " I whispered I looked up hearing the doors open Malfoy was standing there Blaise on one side Theo on the other I groaned clutching my side I gasped upchucking into the trash bin I whimpered sweating " uh I " I blacked out again

When I came to I wasn't alone I never seem to be , but someone was sitting next to me I rolled on my back " are you awake " I groaned at Malfoy's voice I sat up Madam Pomfry came in the only people here were the twins, Hermione and Malfoy's friends I sighed shivering I swayed placing a hand on Malfoy's shoulder he looked at me " Potter ?" I closed my eyes " one minute " I took a deep breath exhaling slowly opening my eyes I felt better " I'm ok " I looked at the medi-witch " ok please tell me we didn't " she sighed " I'm afraid you have " I fell back onto the mattress " why why does the world hate me so " Hermione chuckled " its kind of your fault Harry " I sat up glaring at her " my fault my fault he drew blood from me too " Malfoy looked at me " whats going on " I rolled my eyes " c'mon you've heard of bonds


	5. Chapter 5

Draco Malfoy 6'1 chairman's son president of the Host club 5th year

Blaise Zabini 5'11 vice president of the Host club 5th year

Theodore Nott 5'9 treasurer 5th year

Fred Weasley 6'2 7th year

George Weasley 6'2 7th year

Harry Potter 5'3 1/2 5th year

I've decided to make this host club story a lot like the relationships in Ouran's Highschool Host Club .

Draco -Mori

Blaise-Kyoya

Theo-Tamaki

Fred & George - Hikaru & Karou

Harry -Mitsukua (Honey )

Harry has his dad and Remus and Sirius

Ladies of the Host Club

(5th yrs) Hermione Granger , Pansy Parkinson , Daphne Greengrass , Tracey Davis , Lavendar Brown , Padma and Pavarti Patil , Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, (4th yrs) Astoria Greengrass , Luna Lovegood , Ginny Weasley, (6th yrs) Katie Bell , Alicia Spinnet , Cho Chang (7th yr) Angelina Johnson

normal day in the Host club on he 2nd floor in an old Charm's classroom .

all the females watched as Harry jumped on Draco's back "Freddie " he whined "Dray Fred's being mean " the smaller boy pouted burying his face in Draco's neck , Draco turned to look at the twin red heads "leave Harry alone " Draco gave the Twins a glare, the twins scooted back "sorry Harry " Harry lifted his head "its ok " he said quietly before flashing a small smile hopping down from Draco's back he grabbed the blonde's hand pulling him to the couches where Pansy, Ginny and Tracey sat . "hi Harry Hi Draco " Harry grinned "hi Ladies " he said sweetly sitting between Draco and Tracey , Harry looked at Draco from under neath his long black eyelashes . the girls awed at his cuteness "Draco " he said the blonde looked down at him "can I have a piece of your cheesecake ?" Blaise snickered and the twins chuckled "uh of course Harry " Draco said Harry grinned "thank you " he kissed Draco 's cheek cutting the end of the cake and taking a bite "mm "

At another table sat the twins along with Luna, Hermione, Daphne, Hannah , and Angelina . "so he bolted out of bed and - George interrupted Fred "Fred I told you not to say anything that's personal " George flushed looking down his bright red hair showing his flush off Fred stopped and bit his lip he pulled George's chair closing cupping his younger twin's jaw "I- I'm sorry George you were so adorable I wanted the ladies to know what I get to see all the time " George flushed more looking up at his brother big brown (blue?) eyes hopeful "you think I'm adorable Freddie ?" Fred smiled "of course I do " he stated nuzzling their noses together the girls around them squealed awing .

Harry bounced on the couch next to Tracey looking at Pansy and Ginny holding a brown teddy bear "isn't he so cute " he asked Tracey giving her big hopeful green eyes "of course Harry " the small boy smiled "Dray got for me " Pansy cooed "Aw Draco that's so sweet " Draco gave a small smile "I saw it in a small gift shop and thought of the little Raven I had to buy it no matter the cost " Harry beamed at his life long friend "and I love my teddy " he said twirling on the couch with the bear at his short arms length "awww " the 3 girls openly cooed Harry bounced over the couch the other club members watching him bounce over to Blaise the dark skinned boy smiled "yes Harry " Harry smiled "can we have your birthday Party here? please " he pleaded jutting his bottom lip out "its going to be your birthday ?" asked Katie Blaise had a light flush on his dark skinned cheeks "I turn 16 tomorrow well Harry I suppose we can have it with our guests if you really want to " Harry squealed and jumped in Blaise's lap hugging the other boy. "it'll be the best birthday " Harry stated he kissed the darker boy's cheek and bounced back over to Draco. Harry yawned rubbing his eye with his free hand " Dray " he said stretching his arms up "aww " cooed Pansy and Tracey. "yes Harry " Draco asked closing his Potions book "I tired Dray " Harry whined " "aww he's so cute! " Harry nuzzled his face in Draco's chest curling his body against the blonde boys ...


	6. Chapter 6

I swallowed slowly staring at the parchment in my hand chewing on my lip I looked at Malfoy who seemed to be as nervous as me, but hid it well. I sighed setting the parchment back on the Headmistress's desk I looked at McGonagall " m-my parents wanted this ?" she nodded " yes Mr. Potter " I chewed on my lip , It's been 8 months since the war ended and I was a little tense, but I nodded " alright " I breathed Malfoy's head snapped up and he looked at me " a-alright ?" I blushed " um so how does this work ?" I asked the woman who'd become my mother figure she gave a little smile " well first off " she gave Malfoy a pointed look he bit his pale pink lip my eyes seemed to zero in on it he sighed " okay " Minerva started to explain the rooms and preparation rings everything I blushed at the thought of sharing everthing with Malfoy " and to start you two can start with first names " I blushed " uh " Malfoy swallowed looked at me and stated " Harry " I shivered as his velvet voice I looked at him " yes Draco " he nodded ..

When I told the Weasley's It was in Minerva's office I was standing sort of half behind and half next to Draco . I felt his hand on my back as we watched the Weasley's " betrothed ?! " shouted Ron, Hermione just stared at us " your parents signed you over to a Malfoy " I winced turning my head away from him " well technically Ronald Harry is now a Malfoy " my cheeks heated as his statement I looked up at the 6'1 blonde " Draco " I whispered he rolled his eyes looking down at me I only reached 5'7 1/2 . Draco still stared at me " yes?" I bit my lip " are you sure you want to stay ?" he leaned down and kissed my cheek " yes " he whispered in my ear my cheeks flushed, but I took Draco's hand in mine he gave me questioning eyes, but I gave him a soft smile he nodded I looked back at my adopted family, Hermione seemed to assess the situation " yes my parents signed the betrothal and I 'm following it If anyone can handle me its Draco " he snickered along with twins. I looked at Molly, Arthur , the twins , and Bill. Ginny and Hermione were staring , Hermione with interest Ginny with anger " well if this is what you want I guess we can understand " I smiled " thanks " I bit my lip " I think I 'll let you all think this over " I pulled Draco out of the office . we sat in our bedroom I was in my pajamas a tshirt and some boxers he was wearing jeans and a tight fitting tshirt I swallowed " Draco " he looked over at me I motioned him over with my hand he closed the closet walking over to me " what is it ?" I chewed on my lip rubbing my hairless leg he sat down " Harry ?" I swallowed " why did you say yes I'm I mean you could've said no " he smiled taking my hands " oh Harry your so adorable " my cheeks flushed at the endearment I took a chance kissing him lightly . I pulled away quickly looking down I ran a hand through my hair he pushed me down on the bed I gasped staring up at him he covered my mouth with his I blushed with want I wrapped my fingers in his hair we kissed softly slowly and I pulled away after a couple of minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

James Potter , Lily Evans, Severus Snape , Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were all in their early twenties in 1982 . Lily Evans and James Potter's only son Harry James Potter born July 31st defeated the Dark Lord or his birth name Tom Riddle just a year earlier. The boy who lived was now being cared for by his father, James Potter his Godfather, Sirius Black and his Uncle, Remus Lupin the werewolf. His mother Lily Evans was killed the night of the Dark Lord's attack protecting Harry with her love .

in 1986, at the small age of 5 Harry Potter found a girl his exact age with curls of beautiful brown hair and big honey brown eyes which were filled with tears , this young girl was from a muggle family who didn't want her because of strange things that happened with her emotions. Harry learned this girls name was Hermione , "Daddy !" Harry pulled the girl behind him rushing to his father. James Potter turned and in surprise stared at the two children " Daddy this is Hermione she's magical like us " the small black haired boy said to his father " her mummy and daddy don't want her can we keep her please " the small child begged he'd always wanted a sister . James looked down at the children before squatting he looked into his son's bright excited eyes "did you ask this young lady if she wanted to stay with us ?" the green eyed boy opened his mouth before his nose wrinkled and his cheeks heated to a flush pink his mouth in a bow "well ?" asked the young boy's father Harry bit his lip and looked down "no " he whimpered out he looked at his new friend "I-I'm sorry Hermione " tears welt up in his big green eyes and Hermione shook her head " shh don't cry Harry I do I do want to stay " she looked up at the brunette man with dark chocolate eyes " please sir I want to stay if its alright " James smiled at the pair " of course young Hermione was it ?" the girl nodded " yes Sir " James laughed standing up "come along " he took his son's hand who had a small smile on his face Hermione finished wiping his tears before taking the man's other hand .

Harry Potter was excited he was introducing Hermione his new big sister to Narcissa Black , Sirius's cousin and Draco Malfoy one of his best friends

( ok so I wrote this beautiful story and then I push one button by accident and it disappears I'm crying like really wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)

Harry raced into the Parlor room and stopped swallowing he bounded over to Narcissa " Cissy " she smiled while Harry hugged her legs he then looked at Draco " hi Dray " the blonde looked at him steel grey eyes softening " hi Harry " the smaller boy raced over and hugged him Draco smiled catching him " Harry " the two boys and Narcissa looked over Hermione stood in the doorway James behind her Sirius and Remus coming as well . " Hermione this is Draco , Draco this is my new sister Hermione " Draco tilted his head in hello Harry giggled pulling Draco over to Hermione " daddy can we go outside " James pursed his lips but nodded " Remus would you ?" Harry hugged Remus's leg " uncle Remi " Remus grinned " come along "


	8. Chapter 8

This story contains sexual content

rated. Pg 13 -Nc17

''_

_-'''

# Harry potter caught #

Harry was in the bathroom he set privacy spells locking spells silencing spells he didn't know that the stall next to his was free and that whoever used it could hear him.. "Uh uh mm hmm " harry moaned thrusting the 8in slytherin green dildo into his own hole , his hand stroked his own 7in erection when "ohh mm huh huh " harry climaxed he whispered the cleaning spells getting ready and cleaned up .

As he exited the stall he canceled the spells going over to the sinks "potter ! " harry spun around "that was you ?!" Harry stared at Draco Malfoy , a blush spread over his cheeks "I uh " he couldn't speak Malfoy stared at him "were you wanking ? In here ?" Harry ducked his head, but didn't say anything "what else were you doing ?" Harry's head snapped up "nothing I was just wanking now I really have to go " harry turned to wash his hands he dried them and walked past malfoy who grabbed his bag which tumbled to the floor spilling its contents including a black silk cloth wrapped around a slytherin green 8in dildo .

Harry flushed a pretty pink keeping his head down "you were .. fucking yourself ?" Harry felt the tears run down his cheeks everyone would know by lunch, his chin was tilted up and he was looking into beautiful stormy grey eyes, Draco wiped Harry's tears from his cheeks. "Don't be embarrassed " he whispered Harry bit his lip and jerked his chin away "why not you're just going to tell ,everyone will know my secret " Draco laid a hand on Harry's hip "no one will know about it I promise " then he ducks his head down to Harry's height and kisses him Harry whimpers wrapping his arms around Draco's neck. Harry panted he wiggled his bottom at Draco from the bed "hurry up " he whined Draco chuckled walking over he kissed down Harry's back and flipped him Harry yelped in shock legs spread erection flat against his stomach cheeks flushed pants coming from red bruised kissed lips Draco slid in slowly Harry's back arched and he moaned "merlin Draco" Draco smiled pumping into Harry slowly , Draco leaned over him kissing the smaller boy softly, intamitely. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist back arching soft moans left Harry's mouth into Draco's .they climaxed together and when they cleaned up and dressed Harry said a soft 'thank you ' kissed Draco softly and fled the room of requirement,

Harry couldn't help but blush anytime Draco either was near him or made eye contact and he didn't even respond to most of the fights he figured were started ...normally Harry would sort of back away leaving Ron and Hermione to snap at the goregous blonde. "Harry ! Honestly will you just tell us what's wrong ?! You've been really distant lately " Harry flushed "I'm sorry " Ron was the one to ask "and what's with Malfoy you don't even get mad at him anymore !" Harry flushed, but shrugged " Draco can do what he wishes I find no reason to stand and shout at him when I have no control over what he says he's going to say and do what he wishes , and I haven't the time nor the thought to change it " Hermione was staring at him "b-but Harry what about everything he says calling Hermione and me those ... names and you !" Harry simply shrugged "if you hadn't realized Ron its the same thing ,its not like we haven't heard it all before Draco is a big boy he can take care of himself say what he wishes do what he wants and I have no reason to stop him but its not only him, calling him names simply because he's a slytherin is in a term racism insulting him simply by the way he was raised is exactly what he's doing when he makes fun of your family because your not extremely wealthy Draco isn't stupid he just doesn't care " Harry turned and left the alcove when someone caught his wrist pushing him into another one .

Harry gasps when his back hits the cold stone wall a hand smacking against the wall over his shoulder "defending me potter ?!" Harry stared up at the blonde "d-Draco ?! What ? What are you doing ?" Draco smiled leaning his head in to nibble on Harry's earlobe "well you see I was walking to the library and what do I hear but this voice saying my name now I had to see and what I saw was a goregous boy defending me against his bestfriend how I feel honored " Harry's cheeks were flushed pink "you heard ?"

Draco smiled leaning into kiss Harry soft and slow harry wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. "Harry ?! You don't walk that fast where are you ?!" Harry flushed pulling away from Draco his hands on the taller boys shoulders "ohh im sorry ,. Malfoy ? " the blondes shoulders tensed they moved to an angle hiding Harry who pressed his face into Draco's neck Draco turned his head "granger if you hadn't realized im in the middle of something !" Harry suddenly smiled knowing how to get rid of Hermione. He looked at Draco who pressed a finger to his lips "Malfoy did you see Harry ? If he ran into you and you upset him..." Harry sank to his knees spreading Draco's legs he wrapped his hands around the back of Draco's thighs he heard Hermione gasp "MALFOY ! How dare you do that here where people can just walk in that is degrading to any person making them do that " Harry squeezed Draco's thighs rubbing Harry moaned when Draco pulled his hair in the quiet alcove "whoever is sitting please stand as a prefect I have to give you detention and Malfoy I have to report you to professor snape and the headmaster " Draco smirked "can I finish first ?" Hermione glared "oh come on it'll take just a couple of minutes I was almost down when you came in " Hermione crossed her arms "fine " what happened next Harry would say was his favorite thing , but the blonde had no problem leaning one hand on the wall and a hand in his hair as he started moving his hips of course in Harry's face, but Harry didn't mind . Draco panted and moaned rocking his hips then groaned sagging slightly, from his postion he could see Hermione blushing "are you quite done ?" She asked Draco smirked looking over his shoulder "well duh " " now whoever you are please stand I will have to know your name and house "

Harry smiled standing slowly he kissed Draco hand on his bicep "mm you sound much better in bed " he saw recognition flash across Hermione's face . Draco sighed ducking his head to kiss Harry's neck showing Hermione who it was "Harry? !" Harry blushed and smiled "hey hermione should I go with you or were you going to tell mcgonagall ?" Hermione glared at him " you will explain yourself later now we have to go to the headmasters office "

They waited "enter " said Dumbledore the three entered "ms. Granger is something wrong ?" His tone slightly surprised when he saw Draco and Harry . "I caught these 2 in a sexual encounter in an alcove " "I beg your pardon ? Let me owl your head of houses " it was 10 minutes later when professor's mcgonagall and snape arrived "fighting again ?" Drawled snape "actually professor snape I caught these two um in a rather sexual encounter " both professor's stared at them Harry flushed but looked rather upset "my sexual partners and acts are none of anyones business " Draco's head snapped around to look at him "you said I was the only one ?!" Harry flushed elbowing him "shut up " "well Harry it is mine and the professor's business when your caught on your knees " mcgonagall looked affronted "mr. Potter you were giving oral sex "

Harry pouted looking at Draco "I still don't see what the issue is " "couldn't you two have done this in private " she stated Draco sneered "private ? An alcove is meant for privacy and where else would we go its not like we can enter each others common rooms " professor snape hadn't spoken till now "Draco meet me tonight you will serve your detention then " he then swept out of the room . Draco looked at Harry who was pouting he smiled "can I go?" He asked Dumbledore who sighed "no Draco you can't I have to contact a parent " Harry crossed his arms "and me ? Who are you going to contact a ghost ?!" Draco turned cupping Harry's cheek "shh love" Harry pressed his forehead against Draco's something he hadn't done since they made love the single intamite act made the 3 other occupants feel uncomfortable like they were intruding. When the two pulled away Draco stated "it wasn't Harry's fault I would like to take full blame "

Harry grabbed Draco's hand pulling him into a corner casting a silencing spell "Draco what are you doing just tell them the truth we didn't do anything it was a joke I didn't actually think Hermione would bring us here when she saw it was her best friend " Draco groaned "fine you still owe me a blowjob " Harry flushed which made Draco smile "come on " they walked back over Harry took a deep breath "I wasn't giving Draco a blow job or any other sexual favor in fact Hermione when you interrupted we were just kissing a very innocent but intamite act we were playing a joke and for the record Draco doesn't actually moan like that , but we were joking I didn't think you'd report us seeing as I'm your best friend and that being intelligent you would've realized that I couldn't have been doing anything with Draco because not at least 2 minutes earlier I was with you and Ron . " Hermione was lost for a minute "b-but why ?! Why were you even with him ?" Dumbledore sighed "I still have to give you boys detention Harry you may join Draco tonight with professor snape . "

the three students left Hermione turned "what the hell is going on harry and dont lie to me !" Harry blushed knowing what he was going to say at the moment he was more scared of Hermione's reaction then Draco's "last saturday Draco and I made love" Hermione stared at him then looked at Draco "why would you ?! I harry what were you thinking !" Harry glared "I was thinking I'd finally get to be with the bloke I'd secretly been pining over just because you won't go for what you want doesn't mean I can't . Guess what it was fucking amazing ! Just because everyone thinks I'm bloody straight doesn't mean I am its not like anyone ever asked ! Some friends you all are "

Harry then spun and walked angrily out of the castle Draco took 3 seconds to stare at Hermione before he turned and ran after Harry grabbed his arm he said "hold on Harry james potter how could you not tell me any of that !" Draco held Harry's wrist Harry looked up at him "I'm amazed you aren't hitting me" Draco glared "don't change the subject ! Why didn't you tell me I mean I know I'm not affectionate but I-I would have been " Harry looked up at him "I thought you'd be mad because I said we made love " Draco's forehead crinkled "but we did "

10 minutes later

" oh mm " Harry lifted his head to feel Draco slide his tongue into His mouth thrusting into the smaller boy. Harry used all his strength to flip them Draco growled Harry rocked his hips panting Draco groaned head back gripping Harry's hips tighter, "uhh ohhh draco " Draco slammed up into him Harry threw his head back, back arching "DRACO !" Echoed in the room Harry slumped forward till ... SLAM .. Draco thrusted harder into Harry who moaned loudly panting back arching Draco thrusted into Harry who "yes yes yes yes just like that sooo close draco " Harry practically sobbed Draco's name before cumming and slumping down against Draco's chest shortly Draco climaxed running his hands up Harry's back "Harry " he whispered Harry kissed Draco's neck " just give me a couple that was amazing " Draco chuckled softly rolling to lay Harry on his side pulling out Harry whined ... Harry woke slowly stretching he smiled as something warm was pressed to his back he rolled over and hugged Draco . Who kissed Harry's neck "morning love " Harry sighed happily "mm morning " he opened his legs wider letting Draco slide his morning erection into his loose hole "good god that feels great" Harry was curled up on the couch "mm hi " he looked over and smiled turning he crawled into Draco's lap wrapping his arms around the blondes neck " hi dragon " Draco smiled "mm hi lion "


	9. Chapter 9

# Harry/phoenix #  
Harry james potter had changed his name after the war and moved to the muggle world using magic occasionally. Harry now known as phoenix star is 23 years old and is up for his first series hes a porn star.

Phoenix was in the shower getting ready to meet his new lover and costar in the series of pornstar life. He dressed casual and walked onset and froze Phoenix was only attracted to blondes and males, but this one he'll always know the man looked over as his , Phoenix's manger jesse castle pointed to him the blondes mouth dropped phoenix rushed forward "what ?!" "Phoenix this is drake morgan hes your costar" Phoenix smiled "drake I haven't seen you in years " jesse looked shocked "we grew up together jess don't be so shocked " drake morgan but to 'Harry'he will always be Draco malfoy the blonde smiled "its great to see you.. Phoenix " under it was a question 'why Phoenix ' "Phoenix , Drake get your script " the series was about a gay couple an already established couple .. Phoenix read through the lines the first scene was him being angry with drake for being jealous and possessive . Phoenix walked in ignoring Drake who sighed closing the door "Phoenix I'm sorry I just" Phoenix wiped his cheeks "you don't trust me " drake took Phoenix's waist pulling him closer "of course I trust you I your mine I dont want some guy staring at you like ...like they have a right to " Phoenix bit his lip inching up slowly to kiss the blonde softly , Drake placed his hands on Phoenix's waist pulling him closer deepening their kiss. Phoenix blushed and moaned wrapping his arms around Drake's neck pulling away slowly biting his lip "we can't, I promised Miranda we'd go shopping for Michael's birthday " Drake groaned sliding his hands into Phoenix's back pockets. Phoenix giggled pecking Drake's lips "later I promise " ...

The end of the episode would be them in bed Phoenix curled up against Drake. But the audience wouldn't see any sex till the 7th episode . 1 month later They had finished their 8th episode they would be filming for their 9th episode on Thursday. Drake had been walking by when he heard Phoenix arguing with someone, the blondes eyebrows crinkled the door opened slamming into the wall. Jesse castle Phoenix's manager walked out, Phoenix was slumped on the ground against the wall "nix?" "Dragon" the blonde smiled walking in the other man had started calling him that since the 3rd episode . "Whats wrong? " Drake sat next to him "jesse always gets angry we've been friends for 3 years since I started and he knows nothing about me you know Harry " Draco smiled "I liked Harry but Phoenix is cool too doesn't matter what your name is your you " the younger smaller man smiled "I like dragon" the blonde smiled "that is my name " the ebony haired man sighed "I only changed my name to do this job so they couldn't track me so my old life couldn't follow me " Draco bit his lip leaned over and kissed Harry , Harry whimpered holding onto him Draco pulled him closer "ever slept with a slytherin ?" Harry smiled "you were my first " ... Harry fell against the mattress panting Draco loomed over him a hand on either side of his head "fuck " Draco smiled humming, leaning down to kiss Harry's neck. Harry whimpered "draco " the blonde moved to lay next to him "wow " Harry curled into him he bit his lip "Draco " the blonde was stroking Harry's back "yeah Harry " "I lied " Draco looked down at him eyebrows crinkled "about what ?" Harry swallowed "jesse amd I were arguing because im retiring " Draco bit his lip "so am I " startled Harry sat up "what ?! When ?!" Draco placed a hand behind his head sighing "after the series is over so next month " the series would only be 10 episode so in two weeks " but " Harry looked down "and after what do you plan on doing ?" Draco lifted his chin "well I was thinking I'd ask my costar and school rival to perhaps marry me " Harry gasped "b-but I " Harry stared into Draco's beautiful gray eyes "yes " Draco smiled kissing him Harry pulled him on top wrapping his legs around Draco's waist "I love you dragon" draco smiled pressing their foreheads together "I love you Harry" 


	10. Chapter 10

# Accident #  
Harry was laying ontop of warm body when he heard "HARRY POTTER WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN !? OH MY GODD " the arms around him tightened and Harry opened his eyes and whined his bed curtains were thrown open and he could see a grumpy Ron, a shocked and blushing Hermione, seamus stood in the background with a toothbrush in his mouth, dean had a towel around his waist he could'nt see Neville so assumed he was gone, in the shower, or asleep. Harry sighed sitting up unintentionally straddling his bedmate he blinked sleepily at his best friend "what Hermione could you possibly want from me this early in the morning and after a crazy night like last night" "bloody hell Harry whats he doing in here ?!" Harry blinked at Ron who was staring at his bed looking down he sighed muttering 'not again' he leaned over his companion and grabbed his briefs off the headboard dressing he stood sliding jeans on . "Not AGAIN !? THIS IS BLOOODY MALFOY !?" The blonde in question growled "Harry potter make him shut up " Harry smiled softly leaning over Draco and whispered in his ear re-straddling the blonde Draco bit his lip which the others caught Harry placed soft kisses on Draco's neck and shoulder. Draco growled again before opening goregous grey eyes "good morning " Harry whispered kissing his bedmate "Harry ?!" Ron cried indignantly Harry pouted pulling away "Blaise and Theo reacted so much better dray " Draco rolled his eyes sitting up finally facing Dean, Seamus, Ron and Hermione. Harry had instinctly wrapped his arms around Draco's neck "well blaise has huge crush on dean so that helped Theo on the other hand is quite taken with which twin " he asked Harry who hummed "niether theo likes ginny ,Fred likes someone else while george likes Anthony " "zabini likes me ?!" Dean had moved next to them now dressed which reminded Draco who caught Harry's eye "excuse us " Harry closed the curtains several minutes later the curtains opened and Draco was stepping out fully clothed Harry seemed to pout "Harry I'm really confused" the ebony haired boy bit his lip looking at his boyfriend who sighed before wrapping his arms around the smaller shorter boys waist kissing him "good luck I will see you tonight " the two 15 year olds shared a look before Harry asked seamus to escort Draco out . "Harry please explain" Harry bit his lip "during the end of the summer before the demontors Draco and I bumped into eachother at a restaurant we shared a table he of course paid, but it was real after the attack we met again that time we had sex for the first time . He has this game where you ask random questions then a serious one and you might not know you know but your subconscious will like he had asked random questions about my first dinner at the weasleys then asked me what his favorite food is and I knew . We know so much about eachother like how we take our coffee or tea favorite colors animals things like that " Harry swallowed "it was scary and heart breaking but hes mine and im his . He makes me stupidly amazingly happy and I love that " Harry smiled at his friends who were watching and listening carefully , dean blushed "so Harry " the teen smiled "yes Draco was telling the truth , since 3rd year and he gets insanely jealous. Yes Ron george is gay no I won't tell you why Theo fancies your sister and yes Hermione he does " Harry then stood "oh and seamus I hear terry boot is interested " Harry then bounded down the stairs to get breakfast...

It didn't surprise Harry or Draco , but it did surprise the rest of the great hall at dinner when Dean thomas soccer loving muggleborn dropped into Blaise's lap and kissed him whispered something and stood walking over to sit next to Seamus . Ron was watching his older brother , while Hermione blushed pink anytime she looked or heard Fred. 3 days later It was a perfect plan and george agreed they both acomplished something draco gets possessive and Anthony will finally understand all George's flirting the crazy shy ravenclaw was so niave .  
Harry blushed as George whispered in his ear , George laughed Harry pouted but george would cup his cheek Harry would blush and giggle their performance was keeping everyone watching across from harry at the ravenclaw table he saw Anthony's cheeks heat up he assumed in jealousy or betrayal but one second he was blushing at George the next a tall blonde had pulled the older boy off the bench draco was glaring at the taller yet younger twin. "Malfoy " Harry bit his lip the hall quiet waiting Draco was glaring a snarl left his throat as he turned to Harry he pulled the smaller boy up who squealed Draco kissed him " your mine harry potter never forget that " Draco's steel grey eyes searched the hall "no one forget that " Harry blushed at the possessive teen but wrapped his arms around Draco's neck "I'm sorry " Draco put him down walking out Harry whimpered running after "Draco Draco wait im sorry " ,... Draco spun around "what were you thinking ?!" Harry bit his lip "I I was trying to help george get Anthonys attention and I was hoping youd go all possessive and it would be easier then announcing it I just .. " Harry looked down "I love you Draco and I dont want to hide it " the small teen said quietly Draco sighed pulling Harry into his chest "really ? You could've told me this plan " Harry leaned up kissing Draco "no and besides that would've been no fun " draco rolled his eyes "always looking for fun " 


	11. Chapter 11

Hi , so im not really sure if i will finish this i feel it could have more potential.

Dreams

"Draco" came a low moan Harry panted hands gripping sheets , back arching "ohh Draco oohh" Draco leaned down kissing Harry swallowing several moans ..

. Harry shot up panting staring at his maroon curtains, he groaned falling back against the mattress. This was the 4th time he'd had this dream , Harry checked his pajamas then sheets before pushing open his curtains and winced . Harry stood and went into the bathroom, 20 minutes later he came out just as Neville and Dean were getting up. Harry gave a 'mornin' and started to dress, in 5 minutes he was dressed in usual black skinnies , a tshirt and his converse. Harry shook Ron awake with a threat on missing breakfast before walking down to the common room .

Breakfast Saturday's Harry sighed biting his lip how to tell Hermione , he had to , he had to know why he suddenly had lustful thoughts of Draco Malfoy . Ron was of course stuffing his face , Hermione was nibbling while reading 'hmm oh charms ' Harry looked over without realizing he began to search Draco was eating his attention seemed to be on 2 slytherin boys blaise zabini and theo nott. Harry yelped causing many heads to turn Harry's head jerked to the side 'ginny fuck ' he glared "what ?!" He snapped the 3rd year red head opened her mouth but was cut off "harry we gotta talk " Harry's eyebrows furrowed , but he stood following the twins out he turned his head to take a final peek Draco was watching him, Harry blushed .

Harry sighed his head in George's lap "its the 4th time I mean its just weird , I know he's goregous , but really we've never even been physical well except when I punched him which was totally aimed at parkinson but I couldn't hit a girl if she can be classifed as one " Fred snorted "nice Harry " Harry sat up giving them puppy looks whimpering "help please " George sighed "well obviously your attracted but being gay helps in that factor now Harry we've talked about this you don't have to have sex with him and its not because your 14 but because you should trust him and talk about how to have safe sex " Fred nodded "yeah haz dont do anything stupid remember the spells and that you can get pregnant just like Hermione " Harry smiled "thanks "

Harry lay under the huge oak tree cushioning charms under and around him. He bit his lip looking around sitting up slightly, before undoing his pants he stroked himself slowly leaning over to grab lube from his pack he spread a little in his palm before working his length average 7in. He bit his lip tilting his head back he moaned softly working his hand faster twisting his wrist . His face flushed as he moaned his mind thrusting his dreams forward , Harry panted so caught up he cried out "Draco !" As he orgasmed . When he came down from the high he waved his hand casting a cleaning charm swallowing softly . His green eyes darted around before he grabbed his pack standing he did up his jeans checked his pants and started for the castle never seeing calculating brown eyes .

Tuesday morning Harry sat in charms , he had finished his theory work and was drawing with a pencil . He was drawing the mauraders and his mum minus peter, when he felt eyes on him peeking up through his fringe he spotted Hermione watching along with interestingly 3 slytherins. Harry bit his lip , but continued he flipped the page lifting his head he started sketching his classmates the side with slytherins and ravenclaws.

Lunch 1:30 pm Harry had asked the twins to sit with them, Harry wrote on the parchment ~their watching me the tournament hasnt started and quidditch is canceled they haven't done anything ~ Fred quirked an eyebrow×weird , but watching you means their more involved × george rolled his eyes *stop worrying did you talk to him ?* Harry blushed eyes flickering to the blonde ~should I ?~ Fred smiled ×of course × george simply nodded

Harry was cornered on his way to the library by 3 slytherins the ones who had been watching him , blaise , theo and draco . Harry blushed pink "I uh really cant talk sorry boys " he made to move but draco backed him into an alcove "you see potter blaise told me the most interesting thing on saturday and by your actions and body language im inclined to believe him " Harry was panicing 'oh no he cant have found out its not like I can just control my dreams if I could I'd be so happy ' Harry swallowed pushing himself against the wall " is this about my drawings because I'll stop I just you all sit so still your perfect to sketch " the three boys looked between confused and indifferent "drawings ?" "Sketches " Harry's hands were shaking as he opened his sketch book draco rolled his eyes "no this isnt about your creative talent its about Saturday under the oak tree " the book dropped making a loud thud, Harry's green eyes widened and he ducked eyes squeezed shut "im sorry I couldnt help youve been torturing me for 3 weeks its all I think about im going insane " blaise looked at theo both boys looked at draco before making silencing spells "potter" Harry didnt look up infact he slid to the floor " I've never had dreams like that and they reacure so much I hardly have nightmares . They scared me I felt everything like it was a memory, but when I woke up I realized you'd never touch me like that , you've only ever been violent with me " draco looked at his friends before kneeling Harry looked at him tiredly "when was the last time you actually slept " Harry shrugged "last week I think wednesday dreamless sleep potion " dracos eyebrows knit "when did the dreams start about me ?" Harry bit his lip "well after the world cup I had nightmares about deatheaters by the way you looked damn sexy anyways I guess shortly after the announcement about the tournament so September 13th maybe maybe 15th " draco bit his lip "and the drawings of me ?" Harry blushed "since we met " draco's silver eyes widened "4 years ?" Harry turned his head "I had to practice you had , have angles sharp cheekbones defined features I needed the material of course my tutor said I had enough practice so I could only draw you for selfish purposes I didn't fully become attracted to you till 2nd year I mean damn " something started to buzz Harry groaned yanking the phone from his pocket he answered "georgie bad time " Harry's face blushed pink as he gasped "Frederick Gideon weasley I would never I have never and hes not !-" Harry's mouth shut with a clink of teeth before he hung up he stood quickly "I-i really" without finishing harry raced off leaving his sketch book .

It was before dinner started but the great hall was packed that draco walked over getting suspicious and odd looks Ron glared, Harry looked over . Draco actually smiled "you forgot this , when you left for study hour " Harry blushed taking the book "I uh thanks " draco bowed his head turning, Harry's eyes automatically oogled his backside .

1 week later Harry walked up to the slytherin table everyone watched silent he tapped on the blondes shoulder Draco turned and he was slapped the kind that was out of hurt, heartbreak, pain not in anger or violence . Harry was crying "thats for last night " he shook his head "you draco malfoy have no heart have no soul and definitely have broken mine " harry potter turned and left the weasley twins flanked him the great hall filled with sound draco stood the 4 houses and the professors watched "harry wait !"

Harry collapsed against George crying Fred sighed watching george comfort the 4th year "Harry!" The blonde stopped , watching the group Harry froze "malfoy I suggest - " wait I was in the hospital wing last night someone pushed me down the stairs I was there all night from after to dinner till this morning harry please " Harry looked up at george turning to draco "the hospital wing ?" He asked softly "yes blaise and theo were with me from 7 to 9 madam pomfry let me out at 7 this morning what even happened last night ?" Harry bit his lip pushing his sleeves up showing the red bruises his wrists had robe burns his forearms had fingers . Draco choked his hand flew to his mouth "whoever was being you tied me up kicked the crap out of me made me , " Harry closed his eyes "he was violent "

1 week before October 31st Harry was glaring at lavender brown "you did it !"


	12. Chapter 12

# 3rd year #  
Harry stared at his blonde secret boyfriend

"god this place is going to the dogs that oaf teaching classes wait till my father hears about this "

Harry knew Draco didn't actually hate Hagrid. "Shut up , Malfoy !" Harry glared at the blonde

Draco strode forward looking Harry up and down he did everything to not blush, but did anyway. Draco's face turned to scared and he backed up pointing "dementor dementor "

Harry along with his classmates spun around . Harry huffed looking back at his boyfriend who along with Goyle and Nott had their hoods up saying

"ohhh ohh"

"Oh please " Draco stalked forward "great ugly brute "

before thinking Harry dived over Draco covering his much larger body compared to Harry's small one.

It was Hermione's "protego " shield spell that knocked buckbeak backwards onto his front legs. It was suddenly quiet accept for Hagrid leading the hippogriff away and suddenly he was swarmed

"harry that was so brave !" Another said "Draco ! Are you alright ?"

Harry sat up slowly.

Draco stared up at him , Harry stood Draco following they locked gazes .

Harry pleading Draco sighed, but nodded Harry lunged at him

" ohh thank merlin I was so scared Dray did you get hurt are you alright ?"

Draco smiled holding the smaller boy's waist "shhh I'm fine love stop worrying " Draco cooed in Harry's ear Harry pulled back leaning his forehead against Draco's. They basked in the comfort , Harry opened his eyes and kissed Draco's nose Draco smiled kissing Harry's forehead the two boys pulled away , but Harry wouldn't let go of the blonde's hand

"Harry !? What the bloody hell is going on !?"

That was of course Ron ,

then came pansy's voice "Draco! ! Stop touching him !"

Harry looked up blushing when Draco said "no I'm rather fond of touching him"

it was quiet except for the whispering Harry noticed lavender brown and Parvati patil glaring at them. The two boys walked away leaving their classmates either watching or whispering already coming up with ideas .

Harry kissed Draco arms around his neck, Draco pulled Harry flush against his taller leaner body wrapping his arms around Harry's waist . Harry pulled silky blonde hair with small nimble fingers Draco growled, Draco ravished his mouth making him whine and whimper. Harry pulled away Draco attached his mouth to Harry's neck kissing, licking and sucking Harry gave breathy moans and small whimpers his head tilted back giving Draco more delicious skin "ohh Dr-Draco " Draco smirked kissing up Harry's neck to kiss Harry softly they pulled away Harry flushed "your ok not hurt?" Draco smiled "I'm fine Haz" Harry hugged his boyfriend "thank Merlin" Draco chuckled kissing the top of Harry's head "no, thank you "


	13. Chapter 13

# Drarry #  
Harry and Draco were kissing in the boys bathroom when a yell sounded "sectumsempra " Draco turned the spell cutting across his chest he fell to the floor "No!" Harry yelled falling to his knees Hermione was screaming Ron just standing there wand out . Harry was crying "no no dray dray Draco please please " he was pleading, begging when he felt another body and heard Snape drawl a spell the blood going back into the wounds. Harry sat by Draco's bedside clutching his hand Blaise sat on the other side with Theo next to him. Draco shifted hissing "dray " whispered Harry blonde eyelashes fluttered and Harry was staring into grey stormy sleepy eyes. Harry burst into tears shoulders shaking he brought his right hand and Draco's left pressed over his heart Fred and George were watching. George stood the more emotionally inclined twin sat next to Harry and rocked him. 2 weeks later Draco was much better he indeed had 3 silver scars across his usually goregous chest . Harry entered the hospital wing Blaise, Theo, Fred, and George following Pansy and Hermione behind them . "Dray !" Harry rushed forward sitting on the hospital bed to kiss Draco softly on the mouth "are you ok ? Did you sleep ok ? Do you feel better ?" Draco smiled at the worried boy " Harry I love you but shut up " this caused their friends to laugh, but Harry smiled brightly green eyes sparking he leaned forward and kissed Draco "love you too " the doors entered and it grew silent Ron was standing there Harry glared covering Draco with his smaller body trying to gain his boyfriend's attention "oh so you didn't die how sad " came Ron's sneering voice a loud scream came from Harry as he tackled the taller boy straddling the chest he punched the face over and over when he felt arms wrap around his waist puling him " no !" Shrieked Harry " he deserves worse !" George passed Harry to Blaise who laid Harry next to Draco who cradled his small boyfriend "shh love clam down shhh " Harry was crying clutching Draco's body "never leave me " he whispered pleading Draco kissed his forehead "never I love you too much " it was suddenly very quiet "Harry " the smaller boy looked up and gave Hermione a sad smile .

Draco was out of the hospital wing 3 days later . He was back to doing homework annoying gryffindors and terroizing the younger years. Harry jumped on his back giggling , Draco smiled catching his smaller boyfriend . 


	14. Chapter 14

4th year

Harry blushed "cedric I ahh " harry cried out as the 7th year pushed him onto the desk the older boy started to touch and undress harry. "Stop it No ! " the door suddenly opened while harry was pushing at the other boy crying shouting no over and over. Cedric was thrown backwards harry panted sitting up Draco malfoy stood their in front of Harry protectively draco waved his wand a patronus and a spell making cedric freeze. Several minutes later snape, mcgonagall, Dumbledore and sprout were there the took in the scene but a whimper from harry made them suddenly move snape was checking for injuries "draco give mr. Potter your robe and dress shirt we'll need his clothing for the trail." Draco nodded blocking everyomes view of harry who obediently undressed his pants were toren along with his shirt. He stood in his black briefs Draco undressed setting his robe on the desk he unbuttoned his white button shirt Harry noticed the white muscle tank Harry blushed Draco smiled softly "do you need help " harry bit his lip "maybe with buttoning it " it was the first he had spoken he slid the long shirt on it reached mid thigh same as his briefs Draco helped he button it up . "Hurry up boys we need to get to the hospital wing " harry slid the robe on as draco turned harry grabbed his hand " stay with me ?" Draco looked at the shorter, smaller boy then at the adults at no protest he nodded

"Oh harry are you your alright ?" Harry bit his lip hand in dracos he nodded slowly "thank you malfoy for protecting him " draco rolled his eyes making harry giggle which made draco wink 


	15. Chapter 15

They were fighting .  
They slammed into the unused classroom draco slammed Harry up against the closed door . Harrys arms wrapped around draco's neck , draco lifted Harry by his thighs the shorter boy wrapped his legs around draco's waist .. Harry suddenly cried out making them both freeze realizing they were naked on a couch and draco was half inside harry. Harry panted his legs spread with draco between them leaning over him they were staring at eachother draco bit his lip moving to push in harry whimpered his legs clenching around dracos waist . Draco finally pushed all the way in fully sheathed Harry panted his right hand clunching on draco's hair his left dug into dracos shoulder "ready " the blonde whispered Harry nodded and draco started ...

They stared at eachother after dressing "I have to go " draco nodded Harry bit his lip then on impulse kissed draco softly whispering "thank you " before running off ,

Only a week later harry was in the hospital wing he had his eyes closed and he was laying down he was clammy and shivering "mr. Potter please try to cooperate " this was madam pomfry "potter just tell us who he is " this was mcgonagall Harry bit his lip "Potter ! Tell us " Harry flinched at snapes tone tears tracked down his cheeks he heard gasps "it was an accident he'll never accept it " "Harry please its his child as well " came madam pomfrys soft tone harry whimpered and whispered "draco "

He wasnt at breakfast or in his morning classes the other students were curious . Harry was sitting in the hospital wing with morning sickness hermione was in the middle of a lecture and the twins watched with amusement , when snape entered "im not sick I dont under-" dracos voice trailed off as he saw Harry "Potter tell him " Harry s cheeks flushed draco stared at him hermione glared "HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU LET DRACO MALFOY KNOCK YOU UP !" Harry blushed harder dracos mouth fell open "I- what ?!" Harry sent a glare at hermione his eyes held no kindness the room was silent occupants waiting his voice was tight "im sorry did you say harry you're a whore or did you say Harry I support you , I didnt LET draco do anything making love is a mutual experience and im almost 100% positive that we both didnt think I'd get pregnant thats the term NOT knocked up " draco walked over cupped Harry s face and kissed him harry blushed blinking owlishly "wow " he said draco smiled the twins snickered harry took dracos hand and pressed it to his stomach draco smiled hermione was still glaring "why would you even let him touch you ?!" 


	16. Chapter 16

Heyy, So I thought that since these are mainly one shots I'd make some fun. So I've decided if you like and want to write a whole story for one of my chapters please pm me . We will discuss which story you would like what you intend to do or how you would like the story to go . If I let you use the story I would only agree to certain things. A. That in the disclaimer you explain that the story belongs to Masonxoxo B. That harry stays the submissive in the relationship C. That any bashing on any characters I would like to be informed which characters D. If you need any help with any harry potter information please ask me first if I dont know I will try my best to help you E. I don't care if you have a beta I would prefer if I got a draft of the chapter please this is optional but I feel that if I dont like something I wont stop you from posting but I will tell you the honest truth how I feel .  
Lastly, I can't really stop you from keeping my story , but I feel that to keep this peaceful that you'll stay to my wishes .  
Also! Please I beg if you use my shot(draft) you'll write a complete story that you'll start and finish upload a chapter at least once a week .

Thank you Love, Masonxoxo 


End file.
